Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union (SDN World)
The Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union (UCSR) (Russian: Союза Багровый и Тень Республик Советского Союза) is a constitutional sovereign socialist state on the northern continent of Old Continent. It has its roots in the October Revolution of 1917 and the last days of World War II in 1945, in which the Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union was formed by the merging of the Crimson Star Republic (CSR) and the Union of Socialist Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union (USSR). The two countries had for a long time, ever since the CSR ended the Nazi Regime and brought freedom to the oppressed people of the former Shadow Empire, shared a brotherly bond. With their heavily integrated economies and defense, the formation of the Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union was the next logical step. The idea was put forward by President Stanislav of the CSR, with great support from the people and the USSR Premier. A referendum was held and the majority of the people voted in favor, thus the UCSR (Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union) was born as an sovereign socialist state. It is recognized as one of the world's two foremost superpowers along with its main rival, the Empire of Wilkonia and Baja. At 25,500,000 km2 (9,845,000 sq mi), it is by far the largest country in the world by total area. With a population of 510,000,000, it is the third most populous country in the world. History Politics Military Main article: Armed Forces of the Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union The Armed Forces of the Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union were formed from the combined militaries of the Crimson Star Republic and the USSR during their unification. Since both nations had similar chain of command, operated under joint command in the Border Regions, and already had a unified air defence network, the integration was easier to complete. The military is directly subordinated to the President of the Union as the Chief Commander. It is divided into five branches: Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union Navy (UCSR Navy), Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union Air Force (UCSR Air Force), Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union Air Defense Force (UCSR Air Defense Force), Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union Ground Forces (UCSR Ground Forces), and the Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union Space Forces (UCSR Space Forces). The UCSR Air Force operates 25,200 military aircraft and helicopters, making it by far the world's largest air force. In addition, the UCSR Air Defense Force operates 3,600 interceptors, 8 AWACS aircraft and 8,450 SAM:s. The UCSR Army possesses more than 62,000 tanks, 70,000 armored personnel carriers, 31,000 infantry fighting vehicles, 10,000 BRDM-2 and BRDM-1 reconnaissance vehicles, 33,000 towed artillery pieces, 9,000 self-propelled howitzers, 8,000 rocket artillery, 12,000 towed anti-aircraft guns, 10,000 missiles and 5,000 helicopters. The UCSR Navy operates 10 supercarriers, 6 aircraft carriers, 7 guided-missile super battleships, 5 guided-missile battlecruisers, more than 65 guided-missile cruisers, 50 destroyers and more than 200 ballistic missile submarines. Economy of the Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union The UCSR is one of many industrialized nations of the world; it prides it's heavy industries as well as higher technologies, especially space- and air-related, and it also has a strong shipbuilding sector. Military-industrial complex of the nation is vast and diverse, ranging from ship construction to space weapons such as orbiters and lasers. The military expansions of the recent years has been prompted by a stronger economic growth after the "zastoi" period of the 1980s-1990s, and by the rampant military expansion of many MESS nations and Imperial Japanistan. One of the largest sectors of the Union industry is the energy sector that is dominated by government-sponsored nuclear powerplants, hydroelectric powerplants and usual thermal stations. Another crucial part of the Union industries is resource extraction - oil, gas and mineral ores are used to fuel the industrial production not only of the UCSR itself, but also prepared for export to Pezookia, Byzantium and other continental neighbors. In particular, the UCSR is one of the key producers of diamonds and uranium. The Union agricultural complex, which consists of partly collective, partly private farms, underwent the Green Revolution in the 1950s. The Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union is the world's largest and leading producer as well as exporter of oil and natural gas. Critical areas of expertise include the construction of portable nuclear powerplants on various chassis, from floating nuclear plants prepared for the industrial needs of smaller nations, to nuclear-powered satellites for meteorological exploration. The UCSR is also one of the leading nations in space exploration and spacecraft construction; as well as the construction of space rockets. Baikonur Cosmodrome, the world's oldest and largest space launch facility is located in the UCSR. The internal market of the UCSR is under tight regulation of the government, but it is estimated that this legal market's share in the GDP is around 25%. The legal framework mostly allowed private capital to exist in the form of worker-owned share cooperatives, the oldest of which exist from the 1920s onwards. Joint ventures with corporations of Byzantium and more recently, Shroomania, as well as with Pezookian industries, exist in the UCSR under a relatively simple legal framework. Main industrial enterprises are clustered around the major UCSR cities, such as Stasograd, Severomorsk, Sarajevo, Rovno, and Vladimir. Severomorsk is a major industrial city, home to the massive 61 Communar Shipyard, the world's largest shipyard. 61 Communar Shipyard is one of the two main producers as well as suppliers of the UCSR's nuclear-powered supercarriers and other surface combatant warships. Two other massive shipyards also located in Severomorsk are the Northern Star Shipyard, the main producer and supplier of the UCSR's nuclear-powered guided-missile battlecruisers and Sevmash, the main producer and supplier of the UCSR's conventional- and nuclear-powered ballistic missile submarines. These three massive shipyards have helped Severomorsk to emerge as the the world's largest and leading producer of military warships. Another very important industrial city is Nikolayev, which is home to the massive Nikolayev South Shipyard, the world's second largest shipyard. Nikolayev South Shipyard is the second one of the two main producers as well as suppliers of the UCSR's nuclear-powered supercarriers and other surface combatant warships. Places of interest and transportation in the Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union The capital of Stasograd houses one of the architectural wonders of the modern world, the 495 m (1,624 ft) Palace of the Soviets, completed in the 1940s. This majestic building remained the seat of the government for many years and continues to be the congress seat of the Supreme Soviet. Another wonder of the modern age is the Vladimir Cybernetic Center (Cybercen), a supercomputing laboratory. In the 1990s the leaders of the nation realized the importance of computer technologies, and assembled a supercomputing cluster to improve economic planning and management in various sectors of the Union economy. This program was brought out of stagnation when the advanced in microprocessing allowed the Union to buy components for supercomputer clusters from Byzantium. Today this center is one of the busiest places in the Union, and it's services are required by TSAGI, Sukhoi, Comrade Stanislav Rocket Factory and many other industrial giants and construction bureaus. Finally, the artificial city-arcology of COMMUNE-1, fully self-powered with the newest energy systems, including wind, geothermal and solar power, a scientific, education and progress center of the UCSR. COMMUNE-1 is considered to be the only known place in the world where a classless egalitarian society, the goal of communism, has been achieved. It's population is formed out of the very best citizens of the Union, qualified workers and skilled engineers, brilliant scientists from the Union and other nations, who have all their needs provided for. This city, with a population of 300,000, is still growing. It attracts over half-a-million tourists yearly. The UCSR's transport complex relies more on public transport than on private automobiles; railroad network is one of the first by density and passenger load per kilometer of track in the world. To commemorate the foundation of the Union Railways, a "Red Arrow" jet train line, with speeds over 300 kilometers per hour, was laid down in the 1970s. At first, it was reserved for government officials who needed rapid transit from city to city. It was constantly modernized and improved to be more resilient against the harsch climate; today this jet line unites the cities of the nation on the main Trans-Siberian magistral and is likewise an important tourist attraction. The UCSR's Aeroflot is one of the largest air companies in the world, because it is the only aircraft company that is allowed to service internal flights inside the UCSR; it's main liners are the Su-100 medium-range jet, Tu-144 supersonic jet, Tu-204 continental airliner and the Il-96 airliner. The fleet is regularly serviced and engines are complying with the Emission Control Regime over the Old Continent. It has been reported that Aeroflot considers upgrading it's fleet with the recently unveiled hypersonic airliners made by CATO corporations, for trans-oceanic flights. Demographics Largest cities Stasograd, the capital city of the Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union is by far the largest city with 12.5 million people. The surrounding areas which forms the Greater Stasograd metropolitan area is home to 25.6 million people and is one of the most populous metropolitan areas in the world. The urban economy of Stasograd is the third largest in the world by GDP, with circa $1 trillion. Krasnopol, the main seaport of the Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union is the second largest city with 5 million people. The surrounding areas which forms the Greater Krasnopol metropolitan area is home to 10.5 million people and is the second most populous metropolitan area in the UCSR. Krasnopol is a major industrial city and port, home to the largest port in the UCSR, the Port of Krasnopol. The headquarters and monument of the Comintern (the third international), the 400 m (1,300 ft) Monument to the Third International is located in Krasnopol. The urban economy of Krasnopol generated more than $500 billion in 2017, making it one of the largest urban economies in the world. Sarajevo, the industrial, military and financial capital of southern Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics of the Soviet Union is the third largest city with 3.3 million people. The surrounding areas which forms the Greater Sarajevo metropolitan area is home to 5.5 million people, the third most populous metropolitan area in the UCSR.Category:Nations (SDN World)